Better off Broken
by Katia-chan
Summary: Fighting for so many years had left them both tired, and sometimes they wondered if they would be better off alone. RxB


Better off Broken

By Katia-chan

A/N: Just a small ficlet to get me through the blahs. I had to write something, and so this is it. I will have some updates soon!

Line breaks will be marked with BBB, since the symbols are still being stupid and not showing up.

Read this and review please!

Enjoy!

BBB

He watched the door slam behind Ryou and knew they had gone past another barrier. They had crossed another frontier, and this one had left them both tired, both exhausted and restless. The silence of the house echoed the harsh words, the accusations and the threats.

BBB

Single sided conversations

To much time spent alone

Even though my heart is breaking

You don't even know.

BBB

It hadn't been just him this time. Ryou's voice had risen in hatred, something he had never heard, and after Ryou had screamed out all his hatred and pain they had stood in silence, both waiting for something, for the world to come crashing down around them. When it hadn't Ryou had simply turned around and walked out the door, and now Bakura stood in the same spot and the same thought rushed around in his head. 'Here it goes another decent.'

BBB

Today, I was thinking about us;

What I'd do without you.

I was lost in reflection

When I found the truth.

BBBBBB

Ryou sat in the corner of the dusty bar, waiting in silence for the dark man behind the counter to bring him his drink. All the anger that had been building, all the indignities, all the fear and all of the restless pain had left him back at the house. He was just tired now, oh so tired.

BBB

Can't think of one reason

To try and find a way to make this work.

Through crying, through denying.

Tired of pretending I don't hurt.

So, I've been thinking:

Maybe my heart's better off broken.

BBB

The exhaustion of so many years weighed down on his shoulders and he slumped in the chair. They couldn't make this work. It just wasn't going to happen. So many times they fought, and so many times he forgave the instant Bakura had stopped shouting. The spirit had had a hard life after all, but that was no excuse now. Now that both of them had entered into the realm of hatred, now that both of them took part in the shouting matches. He didn't know how they could mend things now, and he didn't know if he wanted to.

BB

Sometimes staying's the easy way out

But I can't ignore this pain.

BBB

It had to end now. They couldn't do this for the rest of their lives, and they shouldn't. He had forgiven for far too long, and now that he was the one who also needed to ask for it instead of giving it he knew they had reached the impossible.

The relationship had been so perfect, and he felt a pang of sorrow each time he thought of leaving, but it had to be done. They both couldn't continue in this cycle, it would kill them both.

BBB

Made up my mind to get it over now

'Cuz you're not gonna change.

BBB

He nodded at the man who finally gave him his drink, but didn't swallow any of it, simply stared into the foggy sides of the glass. So many times they had thought of ways to make it work, and those ways ended with them shouting and screaming and both so angry they couldn't hold it anymore. Bakura hadn't even followed him. Maybe he realized the same thing?

BBB

Can't think of one reason

To try and find a way to make this work.

Through crying, through denying.

Tired of pretending I don't hurt.

BBB

Bakura wouldn't come; they both had more sense then to make this work. He didn't need him; there was no urgent burning in him to hold the demon. Oh hell, who was he kidding, of course there was. There was a horrible painful ache inside him, but then, he reasoned. It would be easier to live with this then to continue to pick up the pieces every time.

BBB

So, I've been thinking:

Maybe my heart's better off broken.

Better off broken.

BBB

The house was quiet, and he realized that this was the most silence he'd had since he emerged from the ring. He tried to pretend that he liked it, tried to fool himself that he liked it, but he couldn't. They had tried so hard every time, fought to keep this afloat. Had they failed? Or was he just knocking holes and patching them again.

He realized that the tiredness left no room, that he couldn't go past it, and he couldn't think ahead of it. All the reasons they had given each other for all those years couldn't stay afloat in the waves of fatigue.

BBB

Can't think of one reason

To try and find a way to make this work.

Through crying, through denying.

Tired of pretending I don't hurt.

BBB

They both needed a break. He had to live with the hurt, because he couldn't stand to be shattered again by another fight. It was what Ryou wanted after all. He had left, and Bakura knew he didn't want to come back, and if he did, they would just split paths. Ryou didn't want him to come after him. He probably didn't want to see him again, well, if that was how he felt then they would both deal with this, and that would be Bakura's parting gift to his hikari, the freedom to be alone.

BBB

So, I've been thinking:

Maybe my heart's better off broken.

Better off broken.

BBB

A/N: It can stay a one-shot, or I can add one more chapter, you pick. Review!

TTFN

Katia-chan


End file.
